An Old Flame
by forlornwriter
Summary: Post-Don 2, 2011. Ficlet. Don/Roma. Don visits Roma after two years.


**AN OLD FLAME **| _FICLET_

She doesn't expect him, of course.

After two years of the man being MIA, Roma is shocked when she enters her apartment, tired from the day's work, and sees Don coolly sitting in her living room. His hair is cropped short, but he has a bit of stubble. He still looks good, she believes, but doesn't dare voice it out.

"Don," she whispers, and is embarrassed to hear a slight trace of longing in her voice. The shock, however, overpowers it greatly.

Don smirks at her. "Roma," he greets. "It's great to see you again. You're looking beautiful, as always."

Roma smiles a bit at this, but doesn't comment on it. "What are you doing here?" she asks instead, making Don laugh aloud.

"What? Not happy to see me?" He adopts a wounded puppy look. "I thought my wild cat would be happy to see me. No tears? No hug? No..._kiss_? Hmm?" He laughs; his usual laugh, the one that she remembers so well. It sends shivers down her spine, like it always did.

"It's good to see you, Don," she tells him, "but why are you seeing me now? After two whole years?"

He smiles. "Just checking up, you could say...I missed you, Roma."

She wants to say that she missed him too; that she thought of him every single day — but the words won't leave her mouth. She won't let them. They're simply too embarrassing to say aloud. And then there's the fact that Don killed her brother. Part of her aches to grab her gun from her holster and shoot him on the spot, but she can't. Not only because of her stupid feelings towards him, but also because, well, she'd certainly end up in jail for doing so.

"That's nice, Don," she tells him as casually as possible. "Anything else?"

"Well, I _did_ say I wanted to check up on you. Do you mind if I stay a while?" As he says this, he gets up and moves towards her, one arm winding itself around her waist, and the other lifting up towards her face, his thumb stroking the skin dangerously close to her bottom lip.

Roma wants to close her eyes and lean into his touch, but she supposes she _is _like a wild cat _(_his_ wild cat, she can't help but think before chasing the idiotic thought away from the recesses of her mind)_. One who doesn't wish to be tamed, even if part of her desperately wishes to; it's just not how she is.

"If I say no, what would you do?" Roma can't help but ask, raising a challenging eyebrow at him.

Don chuckles in amusement. "Then I'd do _this_..." he trails off, and his lips are frighteningly close to hers, making her tremble in his grasp. Her eyelids are fluttering, attempting to close, but she keeps them open — her eyes still locked on to his. His thumb continues to stroke her skin; slowly, almost lazily.

"…and say, _'pretty please?_'" he finishes, making her laugh. Their lips brush, and Roma's laugh falters. The silence is suddenly deafening.

"You can stay a while, Don," she tells him, and Don regretfully pulls away from her. His thumb is gone, as is his arm from around her waist. They are about a meter away now that Don has backed away from her.

He smiles at her. "Thank you."

Roma smiles back, and then asks him if he would like anything to drink.

* * *

><p><strong>forlornwriter:<strong>_ I had to write this, because of the fact that I love Don and Roma together, and the chemistry they had...it was disappointing that nothing got solved or happened much between them in_ Don 2_. Especially the fact that Roma fell for Don again; I didn't like that, but was sort of happy that at least Don didn't seem to be nonchalant towards her like he seemed to be in the end of_ Don. _So, yeah; I had to write something for them, something that may happen in the future. Or, at least, I hope happens._

_Then again, if there is a_ Don 3_ to come, then this scene most likely won't happen. But whatever; this is fanfiction for a reason, is it not?_

_Remember, I don't own_ Don_,_ Don 2_, Don, Roma, or anything having to do with the_ Don_ franchise. The only thing I own is this ficlet, the idea for it, and nothing else is mine, obviously._


End file.
